Kiss Me
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Yaoi. Romance. Al parecer, recibí dos besos. Uno de Akise y otro de Yuno. Al parecer, ambos fueron cálidos, pero el de Yuno fue aun mas especial, ya que a ella la amo demasiado y para mi fue uno de los mejores besos que ella me pudo dar. Por eso la amo tanto. Akise & Yuki y Yuno & Yuki.


Hola :33 Esta es mi primera historia de Mirai Nikki. Me encanta esta pequeña historia, ya que esto es lo que me inspiro mi mente. Si les gusto, dejen reviews, y si quien que haga fanfics de Mirai Nikki sobre Akise & Yuki o de Yuno & Yuki. Ustedes deciden. XD

Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki o Future Diary no es de mi pertenencia, solo el trama de este One-Shot.

Warning!: Romance, AU, Yaoi (Leve)

* * *

**Kiss Me**

**_by_**

**_Vampire-Bc_**

**_::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_...:::::..._**

**_:...:_**

Hoy va a ser un día muy especial. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que hoy iré con mi amada Yuno al cine, nada mas por eso. Para mi seria muy especial el hecho de que llevemos ya más de dos meses juntos sin tener algún problema. En estos instantes me encuentro caminando para recoger a Yuno. Cuando llegue enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Yuno, toque tres veces esta, al poco tiempo apareció Yuno, muy hermosa por si se lo preguntaban. Vestía un vestido azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, un chaleco negro y unos tacones plateados, tenía aun su lindo peinado de siempre, yo sonrío por el hecho descriptivo reciente. Ella me sonríe muy tiernamente.

— ¡Yuki! Te estaba esperando —me dijo Yuno abrazándome, yo me sonrojo levemente.

—Valla, te vez hermosa —déjenme decirles que no me pude resistir a decir ese cumplido. Ella me vuelve a sonreír y me agarra de mi brazo y abraza este mismo y susurra:

—_Tu te vez mejor que yo._ Ya se que no es la gran cosa de cumplido, pero para mi esa pequeña oración me hizo sonrojar a mas no poder, ya que Yuno, de vez en cuando, me hace temblar, ya sea por miedo o por ternura. ¿Por qué de miedo? Bueno pues nosotros tenemos un Diario del Futuro, yo soy el primero y ella la segunda, tenemos que luchar por salvar nuestras vidas y ser el dios del mundo. Ella suele ser extremadamente sádica cuando se trata de protegerme, aun que yo me siento inútil a su lado. Por lo tanto asesina a quien sea con tal de mantenerme a salvo. Algo que amo de ella.

Llegamos al cine, decidimos ver una película de terror, ella se quedo a comprar las palomitas. Yo le dije que tenia que ir al baño. Fui a este mismo, decidí lavarme las manos y el rostro, pues tenía mucho calor. Cuando tome el agua con mis manos, voltee al espejo y mis ojos se dilataron. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no podía ni siquiera parpadear, estaba en un estado de shock. Lo mas raro es que una pregunta, una sola pregunta inundaba mi cabeza. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Hola…Yuki.

—Qu-¿Qué haces aquí Akise? —pregunto temblando. El solo sonríe de manera burlona.

—Tenia ganas de divertirme…¿acaso no puedo hacerlo?.

—Pues, si…—conteste. Akise se acerca hacia mi, yo asustado trato de salir corriendo, pero el rápidamente cerro la puerta del baño de hombres, por cuestión de mala suerte nadie mas que nosotros dos estábamos encerrados en el baño. Maldita sea.

—Qu-¿Qué haces Akise? —pregunte tartamudeando, el solo se molesta a acorralarme cada vez mas. Yo trato de empujarlo con mis manos pero fue en vano ya que el no lo permitía.

— ¿Por qué tratas de evitarme? —pregunta Akise acercando su rostro cerca del mío. Yo solo comienzo a temblar.

— ¡Déjame en paz!... —grite, pero el me tapo la boca, yo me agitaba para poder libarme de el, pero Akise con un pequeño "Shhh" me pudo tranquilizar.

—No te das cuenta que yo te amo—Es lo que dijo el. Después yo trate de librarme de nuevo, pero el me beso en mis labios. Tenia que admitir que su boca era muy calida, sus labios eran muy carnosos, y sentía como metía su lengua a la mía y estas hacían una pelea de lenguas. Con el paso de los segundos me deje llevar por el beso, pero después necesitábamos aire a si que nos separamos.

Yo fuertemente lo empuje y abrí la puerta y salí de ese lugar. Salí corriendo, y no me importaba que las demás personas me miraran raro. Entre a la sala de cine, busque con la mirada a Yuno. Cuando la encontré me senté a su lado, ella, al parecer, se sorprendió que actuara de aquella manera y no se molesto en preguntar.

— ¿Qué tienes…Yuki? —pregunto tiernamente. Yo asustado y aun sin poder creer lo que paso, le digo que estoy bien. Ella al parecer no me creyó.

—Nada…estoy bien.

— ¿Dime que paso?

—Nada….estoy…—puede terminar la oración ya que me robo un beso inesperado. Mis ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa. Este beso era diferente, era aun mas calido, jugoso, pequeño y hermoso. La boca de Yuno sabia a fresas por lo tanto para mi fue un momento muy especial. Me sonroje.

— ¿Ya me vas a decir…Yuki? —me pregunto. Yo me sonroje mas.

Al parecer, recibí dos besos. Uno de Akise y otro de Yuno. Al parecer, ambos fueron calidos, pero el de Yuno fue aun mas especial, ya que a ella la amo demasiado y para mi fue uno de los mejores besos que ella me pudo dar.

Por eso la amo tanto.

Fin


End file.
